Le Club HAM
by Ocee
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël et quelqu'un a eu une idée : créer le Club des Héros Anonymes et Méconnus ! Vous savez, ces héros que les geeks adulent mais qui sont tous à moitié orphelins, obligés de cacher à leurs proches ou au monde leur véritable identité, rarement reconnus comme ils le mériteraient… Alors, qui viendra à la première réunion du Club HAM à votre avis ? xX Multifandom Xx


**Le Club HAM**

* * *

**Résumé** : C'est la veille de Noël et une certaine personne a eu une idée : créer le Club des Héros Anonymes et Méconnus ! Vous savez, ces héros que les geeks adulent mais qui sont tous à moitié orphelins, obligés de cacher à leurs proches ou au monde leur véritable identité, rarement reconnus comme ils le mériteraient… Alors, qui viendra à la première réunion du Club HAM à votre avis ?

**Note** : Ceci est un délire complet dont l'idée m'est venue il y a un petit moment et qui a ressurgi pour les vœux de Noël du forum HPF. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de maux de tête, il ne faut chercher aucune cohérence (spatio, temporelle ou autre) dans ce texte écrit pour le fun (et fin du matin, sans relecture XD). Je viens de relire et de corriger des micro-trucs avant de publier mais bon… Je m'excuse pour les probables défauts de connaissance des différents univers, j'ai fait au mieux. Toute remarque pour l'améliorer est donc la bienvenue.

En espérant qu'il vous fera tout de même sourire, Joyeux Noël !

**Disclaimer** : ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient bien sûr pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le plaisir d'offrir :p

* * *

**Le Club HAM**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son labo, la voix ô combien désagréable de Leslie l'interpella :

- Hé, crétin ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Je suis sûre qu'un imbécile dans ton genre ne va pas résister à aller y jeter un œil.

- Quelle théorie fumeuse es-tu encore en train d'inventer ? Je ne compte me défaire d'aucun de mes globes oculaires, cette idée est tout simplement stupide.

Leslie leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui remettre un flyer entre les mains et de quitter les lieux.

_**Le Club des Héros Anonymes ou Méconnus**_

_C'est la veille de Noël et vous vous sentez seul et isolé ?_

_Sauver le monde est votre quotidien mais la solitude qui l'accompagne vous pèse ?_

_Alors n'hésitez pas à rejoindre notre club ! _

_Venez échanger avec les autres héros solitaires à qui l'on doit tant : vous n'êtes plus seul…_

_Discrétion assurée._

_1__re__ rencontre : lundi 24 décembre, plan d'accès au dos_

Un club de Héros Anonymes ? Pour une fois, se pourrait-il qu'il soit d'accord avec Leslie ? Cela semblait grotesque. Comme si les vrais héros pouvaient se rendre à ce genre de réunion déprimante et écouter les autres se ridiculiser en pleurnichant sur leur sort…

Cela dit, la plupart auraient de bonnes raisons de le faire. Condamnés à l'anonymat pour mener un semblant de vie, ayant connu de grands traumas dans leur enfance… et la veille de Noël, se retrouver démuni, sans réel ami assez extraordinaire pour les comprendre et les soutenir ! C'était injuste ! Ils méritaient toute la reconnaissance des simples mortels. Et en tant qu'être exceptionnel et fan absolu, il était bien évidemment au-dessus du lot de ces ingrats et se devait d'épauler ces héros de l'ombre, aussi infime soit la probabilité que ce tract aux couleurs criardes puisse réellement les réunir.

Après tout, tout bon scientifique se devait d'expérimenter et de vérifier les hypothèses avant de les écarter, quoi qu'en dise cette amatrice de Leslie Winkle !

* * *

Dans une petite salle de réunion, quelques rues plus loin, une ravissante jeune femme était en train de mettre la touche finale à la pièce qu'elle venait d'aménager le plus chaleureusement possible. Bien qu'elle n'oserait pas s'en vanter – elle était modeste –, au fond d'elle, elle était fière d'avoir eu cette idée. Les chances que la première séance ait du succès étaient minces – encore que tout projet qu'elle entreprenait avait tendance à réussir – mais si cela pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'un héros en détresse, cela valait le coup.

Elle mentirait si elle affirmait connaître leur fardeau. Elle aurait pu, puisqu'elle était elle-même une héroïne, mais elle avait la chance d'être toujours entourée des meilleurs amis, séduisant quiconque avait la chance de la croiser. Cependant, elle pouvait sans mal imaginer le poids de leur destin et elle trouvait inadmissible que ces héros dévoués, luttant pour le salut de tous à leurs risques et périls, soient confrontés à leur miroir de solitude le soir du réveillon.

Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard approbateur aux sièges organisés en cercle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans prendre la peine de réajuster sa robe – elle était toujours parfaite – elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant un charmant jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux noirs, le regard pétillant et qui lui lança avec un grand sourire :

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir ! Bienvenue au Club des Héros Anonymes ou Méconnus. Ici vous trouverez tout le soutien dont vous avez besoin.

- Merci ! C'est très gentil à vous. En vérité, je me porte plutôt bien aujourd'hui. Je me suis retrouvé un peu par hasard ici en m'entraînant sur un nouveau sort et j'ai vu ce parchemin sur ces engins qui ont remplacé les charrettes, dit-il en tendant le tract fuchsia et violine. Comme mon secret est lourd à porter dernièrement, je me suis dit : « pourquoi pas ? »

- Et vous avez eu raison, c'est une très bonne démarche ! Cela vous permettra sûrement de voir comment les autres héros sont sortis du placard et…

- Quelqu'un a parlé de coming-out ? s'enquit un homme élégant en franchissant le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Charles, s'il te plaît ! le réprimanda son camarade non moins élégant bien qu'un peu moins affable au premier abord.

- Un problème, Erik ? C'était pourtant une question posée en toute innocence.

- Rien n'est jamais innocent venant de toi. Bon, tu peux me rappeler ce que l'on fait ici au juste ?

D'un air sceptique, il balaya la pièce de son regard perçant.

- Je voulais simplement vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'allié potentiel.

- Eh bien il n'y a aucun mutant ici, comme tu le vois. Arrêtons de perdre notre temps, nous ferions mieux de rejoindre ta sœur.

Charles salua d'un hochement de tête poli les deux jeunes gens qui étaient présents et qui les regardèrent repartir comme ils étaient venus, en discutant :

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit à la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas préparer le repas de Noël, qu'elle en avait marre d'être de corvée et que nous devions apprendre à nous débrouiller par nos propres moyens. Elle m'a parlé de jeux de la faim ou quelque chose comme ça, elle va sans doute chercher à nous affamer.

- Aussi cruelle que belle, je l'aime de plus en plus…

CRAC !

L'animatrice et le premier membre du club sursautèrent alors qu'un adolescent venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Mi-timide mi-méfiant, il les salua poliment.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, sois le bienvenue ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Mary-Sue !

D'instinct, il fit un pas en arrière, se demandant pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi alors qu'il ne connaissait aucune Mary-Sue et qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereuse.

- Et moi c'est Merlin ! se présenta le gringalet au sourire enthousiaste.

- Merlin ? Comme dans… « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » ? demanda l'ado en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, cela m'arrive de me lancer un sort de vieillissement et de porter une barbe, en effet. C'est plus simple pour agir incognito. Tu es un sorcier, toi aussi ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Euh… Stan. Stan Rocade.

- Enchantée, Stan ! Maintenant…

Un sifflement les interrompit alors qu'une sorte de filin jaillit de la fenêtre jusque sous leurs yeux, brisant les carreaux au passage, et laissant débouler un jeune homme au milieu de leur petit groupe.

- Désolé pour le retard. Je rembourserai. Pour la fenêtre, je veux dire. Question de responsabilités…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont les aléas du métier ! le rassura Mary-Sue. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Parker ! Peter Parker !

Le dénommé Stan grimaça au prénom mais hocha la tête en même temps que Merlin pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Peter ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez tous les trois ici ce soir. Que diriez-vous d'aller nous asseoir, cela fera peut-être venir encore d'autres membres ?

Et effectivement, Mary-Sue eut une fois de plus raison – mais lui arrivait-il parfois d'avoir tort ? – car bientôt, leur petit groupe s'élargit…

* * *

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde semble arrivé, je vous propose un petit tour de table. Chacun pourra prendre la parole à tour de rôle pour se présenter et se confier sur ses difficultés à vivre avec un destin tel que le vôtre. Bien trop souvent, vous êtes obligés de cacher votre véritable identité afin de pouvoir mener de front toutes vos occupations.

Plusieurs héros présents hochèrent la tête avec gravité, enhardissant Mary-Sue :

- Vous le faites aussi pour protéger vos proches mais craignez qu'ils ne se sentent trahis, qu'ils vous rejettent… Ici, n'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez ôter cette carapace pour souffler et être enfin vous-mêmes et en discuter avec des personnes qui vous comprennent.

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, deux ou trois membres se tournèrent vers Loki.

- Qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi ? s'énerva ce dernier.

- Votre carapace, l'ami, s'amusa Clark en donnant une pichenette dans le casque du Dieu ce qui le fit vibrer pendant quelques secondes et lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressé qui réussit avec peine à se contrôler pour garder son calme.

- Bien, qui veut commencer ? Merlin peut-être ? reprit Mary-Sue.

Celui-ci leur expliqua la situation, où en était le conflit entre Arthur et Morgane, la crainte que Mordred ne divulgue son secret alors qu'Arthur ne savait toujours pas qu'il était un sorcier. Beaucoup furent captivés par son histoire, s'étonnant que la légende n'ait retenu que le vieux sage omniscient alors que Merlin était un jeune héros comme les autres, avec ses doutes, ses failles. Ils se retinrent de commenter l'issue du combat final qui attendait Arthur et essayèrent de rassurer Merlin sur sa révélation. Après tout, tout le monde savait désormais qu'il était un sorcier – le plus connu des sorciers ! – et qu'Arthur ne l'avait pas fait exécuter.

Peter enchaîna, se sentant particulièrement proche de Merlin qui pouvait mieux que personne comprendre qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

- Merci Peter, lui dit Mary-Sue une fois qu'il eut fini. À qui le tour ? Stan peut-être ?

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et commença :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ha… Stan Rocade.

De légers murmures de protestation s'élevèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna Mary-Sue. Laissez-le parler, vous savez qu'il est difficile d'être un héros de l'ombre et de s'assumer.

- Un héros de l'ombre ? Qui s'assume ? Seriez-vous idiote ? Même moi je le connais, ricana Loki. Il ne doit plus rester un terrien qui ignore son identité et la majorité de ces moutons de panurge l'adorent… le célèbre et fantastique Harry Potter ! Inutile de se camoufler sous un pseudonyme aussi peu recherché. Qu'il aille parader sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant que les véritables héros de l'ombre attendent leur tour.

- Parce que vous vous considérez comme un héros ? insinua sournoisement l'un d'eux sans que les autres l'identifient.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! tempéra Mary-Sue. Loki, un peu de compassion ! Si Harry est parmi nous aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il doit se sentir seul. Son parcours a été semé d'embuches, il a été décrié par Rita Skeeter, personne ne le croyait, son enfance et son adolescence lui ont été volées… et si nous ne faisons rien, il va appeler ses gosses par le nom de ses défunts parents et protecteurs. Il a clairement besoin d'aide, voyons !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras tandis que Harry préféra se réfugier dans un mutisme de rigueur.

- Bon… au suivant alors ! Clark ?

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je m'appelle Clark Kent et…

- Ridicule, soupira Loki.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas plus votre place ici que votre ami Harry. Clark Kent ? Par pitié, ôtez vos stupides lunettes et vos problèmes d'anonymat seront réglés, vous ne serez plus dans l'ombre de personne. Ce que les humains peuvent être crédules, misérables créatures…

- Mais…

- Loki marque un point, je me suis toujours demandé comment on pouvait appeler ça une couverture.

- C'est sûr que quand on est milliardaire, Monsieur Wayne, c'est plus facile de flirter avec des tops model et de se construire des costumes sur mesure.

- À propos de milliardaire, quelqu'un sait si Tony devait se montrer ce soir ? répliqua Bruce. Je voulais lui parler d'un projet…

- Tony Stark à une réunion de héros anonymes esseulés ? Il doit plutôt être en train de roucouler avec sa Pepper !

- Dis donc Superman, tu prends vite la mouche ce soir ! Loïs t'aurait-elle préféré un autre milliardaire dont les initiales s'accordent mieux avec les siennes ?

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, inutile d'en venir aux sujets qui fâchent. Passons au suivant… vous monsieur, qui êtes resté silencieux depuis le début, quel est votre nom ?

- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur.

- Qui ?! s'étonnèrent les membres de l'assemblée.

- Eh bien, voilà qui résout votre petite querelle pour remporter le trophée du plus méconnu et solitaire d'entre nous.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Harry en plissant les yeux. Je vous reconnais, c'est vous l'imposteur ! Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est Barty Croupton Junior, un Mangemort !

- Qui ?! s'étonnèrent encore quelques membres dans l'assemblée.

- Bon, pouvons-nous revenir aux choses sérieuses ? Faire attendre un Dieu est inadmissible, j'ignore encore comment je suis parvenu à résister à l'envie de vous étriper qui me…

- Oh ! Ça va Loki ! Vous n'en avez toujours pas fini avec votre petit complexe d'infériorité ? Votre dernier film a cartonné, vous avez volé la vedette à de nombreux Avengers, vous êtes adulé sur le net et avez vos propres groupies… que vous faut-il de plus ? Pour le méchant de l'histoire, vous vous en sortez franchement bien !

- Ah ! Ces stars de cinéma et leurs caprices, soupira le Docteur alors que Superman et Loki continuaient d'hausser le ton à côté, Spiderman les rejoignant bientôt tandis que Batman restait en retrait, digne et silencieux – normal, pour la star du box-office en solo – et dévoré des yeux par Mary-Sue.

- Le cinéma ? s'enquit Merlin avec curiosité. C'est cette invention du futur où les images bougent ?

- Tout à fait, cher ami.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ils se chamaillent. Ne devraient-ils pas s'unir et faire front ensemble ?

- C'est le problème des super héros moldus, intervint Harry. L'esprit chevaleresque réapparaît quand la situation l'exige mais, entre temps, non contents de leurs bandes-dessinées, ils ont multiplié les films à leur image, les produits dérivés en tout genre et c'est la bataille des chiffres qui règne désormais, parfois au détriment de l'histoire.

- Très bonne analyse, Harry ! approuva le Docteur.

- Vous, ne m'approchez pas !

- Je vous assure que vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un. L'univers offre des surprises très intéressantes. Tenez ! J'ai croisé le sosie de Merlin lors d'un voyage passionnant récemment, il était tout de noir vêtu si vous voulez tout savoir et… non, restons-en là pour les couleurs. Et si nous voulons éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains, je propose d'intervenir… hum… hum… Messieurs ? Je me demandais, votre ami verdâtre, vous savez ? La montagne de muscles ? Il ne devait pas venir ce soir ? Je pense qu'il aurait tout à fait sa place parmi nous vu son histoire…

- Verdâtre ? s'offusqua Loki. Vous avez quelque chose contre le vert, peut-être, _Docteur_ ?

- Le vert, c'est…

- La couleur de Serpentard et de tes yeux – que tu as identiques à ceux de ta mère –, oui, merci Harry, on sait, répliqua Mary-Sue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais porté de vêtements verts je crois, réfléchit Merlin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le bleu et le rouge sont les meilleures couleurs, lui assura Clark, approuvé par un vigoureux hochement de tête de Peter.

- Des couleurs de clowns, oui ! s'emporta Loki, redémarrant un nouveau débat animé.

Bruce ferma les yeux en soupirant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore ici au milieu de ces enfantillages… tout le monde savait que le noir était bien plus classe que les couleurs.

- Bon, pendant que nos super héros s'étripent, que diriez-vous d'un petit voyage dans le temps à bord du Tardis ? Emrys ?

- Vous pourriez me ramener à Camelot ? Arthur va encore croire que je suis rendu à la taverne si je reste absent trop longtemps et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je pourrais trouver les ingrédients pour inverser mon sort.

- Pas de problème, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec Kilgharrah ! Comment se porte-t-il ? demanda le Docteur alors qu'ils commençaient à se lever pour rejoindre le vaisseau.

- Oh ! Vous le connaissez ? Mais quel genre de sorcier êtes-v…

- OH ! MON ! DIEU !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée d'où venait de crier un jeune homme longiligne sur le point d'hyperventiler. Les yeux presque en dehors de ses orbites – finalement Leslie avait peut-être eu raison ! –, il regarda un à un les héros présents et eut tout juste le temps de couiner un dernier « Seigneur ! » avant de s'évanouir.

Aussitôt, Merlin vint à son chevet suivi des autres membres du club. Mary-Sue ne l'ayant jamais vu, elle demanda à la cantonade si quelqu'un le connaissait. Tous s'observèrent en train d'hocher la tête négativement en faisant une moue jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers le Docteur qui, avec un sourire en coin énigmatique, leur apprit :

- C'est un génie ! Le plus grand génie du vingt-et-unième siècle, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais ne lui répétez pas quand il reprendra connaissance, les chevilles de ce cher Sheldon ont déjà tendance à enfler naturellement – bien qu'il vous répondrait probablement qu'aucune prédisposition entraînant des œdèmes n'a été constatée lors de ses derniers examens médicaux…

* * *

En espérant que le geek en vous a un peu souri à cette lecture (oui, vous, ne vous tournez pas, vous êtes au moins un Pottergeek si vous êtes ici :p)

Si vous voulez être sûr d'avoir reconnu tout le monde ou si vous voulez en découvrir certains, les voici dans leur ordre d'apparition :

- Sheldon Cooper et son ennemie Leslie Winkle de The Big Bang Theory (série TV - CBS)

- Mary-Sue (est-il besoin de la présenter ? elle a sa propre page wiki)

- Colin Morgan dans le rôle Merlin de la série TV éponyme (BBC)

- James McAvoy et Michael Fassbender alias Charles « Professor X » Xavier et Erik « Magneto » Lensherr dans X-Men first class/le commencement (film 20th Century Fox)

- ils font allusion à Jennifer Lawrence aka Raven « Mystique » Darkholme dans le même film et Katniss dans Hunger Games (film de Lions Gate Film adapté du roman de Suzanne Collins)

- Transplane ensuite Harry Potter de la reine JKRowling (donnez-lui la tête que vous voulez, je ne lui ferai pas l'injure de lui coller celle de Vous-Savez-Qui :mg:)

- Déboule Peter « Spiderman » Parker que j'imagine sous les traits de Tobey Maguire (Spiderman de Sam Raimi)

- Tom Hiddleston nous fait son Loki en colère (Thor de Kenneth Branagh et Avengers de Josh Whedon)

- pour moi, Clark « Superman » Kent aura toujours la tête de Dean Cain (Loïs et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman – série TV ABC) (et le milliardaire dont les initiales vont avec celles de Loïs Lane est bien sûr Lex Luthor)

- Bruce « Batman » Wayne ne peut avoir que les traits de Christian Bale (Batman begins, The Dark Knight, Rises de Christopher Nolan)

- Robert Downey Junior et Gwyneth Paltrow font de très sympathiques Tony « Iron Man » Stark et Pepper Potts (Iron Man de John Favreau)

- Arrive ensuite le gagnant des méconnus, le pourtant-prolifique-en-groupies-sur-le-forum Dr Who (série TV BBC), number 10 si je ne m'abuse, c'est-à-dire déguisé en David Tennant qui incarna également Barty Croupton Jr déguisé en Maugrey Fol Œil dans HP4 de Mike Newell et qui fait allusion à Colin Morgan (alias Merlin, si vous suivez, ou Emrys de son deuxième petit prénom) qui a joué dans un épisode de Dr Who avec lui

- une petite pensée pour Hulk au passage

- Kilgharrah est le grand dragon dans Merlin

- et retour sur Sheldon Cooper de The Big Bang Theory, geek ultime et physicien de génie interprété par le non moins génial Jim Parsons

Alors, qui avait tout bon ? :p


End file.
